bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Archibald Browning
Archibald Browning was an extremely powerful warlock and the very first owner of Fair Haven, who had it built to house his magical activities and which quickly gave the house a somber reputation. As leader of a cult, he used his powers recklessly and killed many people. He was also the father of Athena. Biography Asgardian life Not much is known about Browning's life in Asgard, only that he must have fought in the war against King Nikolaus and lost, like many of his kind, which get him expelled of his home dimension.As mentioned in Oh, What a World!. Settling in East Haven In the late 1890s or early 1900s, Archibald Browning decided to settle in East Haven, where the Portal to Asgard was located, in hope of returning to the mystical dimension. In the secluded town, he had a gigantic mansion built right over the remnants of the Portal - a mansion he named Fair Haven and used to house his cult. Fair Haven and his owner quickly gathered a number of followers, among which sacrifices and orgies were quite common. The more the cult grew, the darker the reputation of Browning grew. Despite this, many people from the region still came for his help and "guidance", such as Elizabeth, an old woman who asked for a remedy against "old age" and wanted to join in Archibald's sect. Not many were satisfied with the effects of the dark arts at play though, and Elizabeth even died after she was given what she had asked for. Meanwhile, two other witches from town, Joanna and Wendy Beauchamp, did not see this positively and despised the man and his use of dark magic. However, Joanna's own daughter, Ingrid, had a secret affair with Archibald and acted as a motherly figure to his daughter, Athena Browning.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. Final moments One day, both Archibald and Ingrid decided it was time for them to get married and to put their plan into motion, to retrieve their home at last. But Wendy was aware of their little affair, and intended to stop them, knowing Archibald was merely using Ingrid as a tool to open the Portal again. When she tried to stop them, Wendy accidentally hit her niece with a spell, which threw her over the Beauchamp Apothecary railing and killed her. Archibald threatened to kill Wendy as many times as it would take him to finally get rid of her, but Joanna intervened on time and killed Browning for good. The cult was then dispatched and Athena sent away by Joanna, with no memories of East Haven.Season 1, Potentia Noctis. Legacy Even today, Joanna despises him and called him a "real son of a bitch" in front of Dash Gardiner, who now resides in the mansion with his mother, Penelope Gardiner.Season 1, Pilot. Though she never suspected anything, Joanna would then discover that Athena, Archibald's daughter, returned to town as Penelope Gardiner and set up a whole plan to get revenge on her, Wendy and the Beauchamps.Season 1, Unburied. When Joanna found out Athena was penelope she and wendy killed her. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Spellcasting: '''The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Potion-making: 'The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Telekinesis: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes Gallery Notes *His scheming to go back to Asgard is the trigger to the events of both the first and second season. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:East Haven residents Category:Dead